Reindeer
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Shuu tidak percaya pada banyak hal, pada persahabatan, terutama lagi, ia tidak percaya pada Santa. Mungkinkah sebuah keajaiban kecil di malam Natal mengubah pandangannya? AU. Children.


**Reindeer**

27 Desember 2015

By Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

Dedicated for a dear friend~

* * *

Gakushuu Asano cilik tidak percaya pada sihir dan dongeng. Ayahnya tidak pernah membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur, tapi biografi atau sejarah perang yang sangat terkenal.

Jadi dia tidak percaya pada Santa, rusa-rusanya, keretanya, maupun peri-peri pembuat mainan. Atau bahwa Santa tinggal di kutub utara. Menurutnya semua manusia selalu ingin timbal balik yang adil, jadi ia tidak mau percaya ada orang tua gemuk yang tiap setahun sekali membagikan hadiah untuk anak-anak baik, dan batu bara untuk anak-anak nakal. Jadi anak nakal dan baik, apa hubungannya dengan si Santa? Kenapa Santa harus peduli kalau dia baik atau nakal?

Tapi sebelum malam Natal, karena ada pesta makan malam di rumah, ibu memasang pohon Natal. Teman-teman Shuu yang percaya pada Santa dengan sangat girang menyiapkan segelas susu dan sepiring penuh biskuit. Mereka menggantung kaos kaki hadiah juga.

"Ayo nanti malam kita tidak tidur!" Usul teman dekatnya, Ren. "Kita tangkap Santa!"

"Aku mau! Aku mau memeluk Santa dan bilang terima kasih!" Seru Yuuma setuju.

"Kalau begitu, Shuu-chan juga ya? Kita sembunyi di belakang sofa dekat perapian," ajak Nagisa.

Meskipun berat hati, karena tidak ingin diceramahi ayah dan ibu, Shuu mengiyakan permintaan Nagisa. Ia berencana untuk tidur sementara yang lain menunggu makhluk khayalan itu.

Nagisa mengerti hal ini, dan ia meminta Ren dan Yuuma membiarkan Shuu tidur, menyelimuti temannya dengan selimut wol yang hangat, bahkan memberinya bantal.

Saat Shuu terbangun, mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, mengenali bantal milik Yuuma, ear muffler yang ia pakai adalah milik Ren, dan selimut yang menghangatkannya adalah milik Nagisa, ia tertegun. Teman-temannya sementara itu sepertinya tidak sanggup bangun dan sudah tertidur di belakang sofa.

"Kenapa mereka selalu baik padaku?" Pikir Shuu. Ketiga temannya itu tidak pernah memanfaatkan Shuu yang kaya dan pintar. Meskipun Shuu sering mengatai mereka 'konyol' atau 'baka', mereka tetap menyayangi Shuu.

Tiba-tiba Shuu mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik sofa. Menyelimuti teman-temannya dengan selimut yang baru ia pakai, Shuu kemudian merangkak tanpa suara dan mengintip dari balik sofa.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berbalut pakaian merah dan topi kuncung renda bulu putih merayap keluar dari cerobong asap, membawa sebuah kantong besar. Ia meletakkan hadiah-hadiah di sekitar pohon natal, memakan satu biskuit dan memasukkan hadiah-hadiah lagi di semua kaos kaki yang digantung.

"San...ta?"

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh tenang, tersenyum pada Shuu. Shuu mengernyit menengadah menatap pria tinggi itu.

"Santa katanya gemuk dan berjenggot lebat."

"Aku bukan Santa. Aku Peri Karma. Santa sedang di atas, dia terlalu gemuk untuk masuk lewat cerobong asap."

Shuu manggut-manggut setuju. Masuk akal.

"Itu..."

"Hm?" Peri Karma menenggak susu yang disediakan.

"Kenapa kalian mau memberi kami hadiah? Apa untungnya untuk kalian?"

Peri Karma mengusap bibirnya yang bernoda susu, lalu membungkuk mendekati Shuu, menyamai ketinggian anak itu.

"Sama seperti teman-temanmu, Shuu," Shuu tertegun; mereka benar-benar tahu namanya! "Kita tidak harus memerlukan alasan kalau mau berbuat baik~ Aku, karena aku senang. Santa, karena beliau menyayangi anak-anak baik. Teman-temanmu, karena mereka sayang padamu~ mengerti?"

"Hm...sedikit," Shuu mengangguk sekali. "Yuumachan bilang, terima kasih, dan dia mau memeluk Santa...tapi tidak bisa ya."

"Heheh, aku akan sampaikan pada Santa kalau begitu," Peri Karma nyengir dan mencium puncak kepala Shuu. Bocah bermata ungu itu terkesiap, wajahnya memerah, sementara si Peri beranjak untuk memindahkan teman-teman Shuu ke sofa.

"Oke, aku pergi lagi~" Peri Karma merangkak memasuki perapian, tapi sebelum itu, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Shuu melewati bahunya; "Tetap jadi anak baik, oke? Sampai ketemu lagi~"

Peri Karma mengedipkan satu mata pada Shuu, dan bocah bermata ungu itu menunduk, merona malu. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana, tapi saat ia memandang perapian lagi, Peri Karma sudah menghilang, dan ia mendengar gemerincing bel. Shuu berlari ke jendela.

Dan ia menyaksikan para rusa ajaib terbang di angkasa menarik kereta Santa, dengan Peri Karma duduk di belakang bersama tumpukkan hadiah, melewati salju putih yang turun dengan lembutnya.

End.


End file.
